Talk:Total Drama: Under the Sea
Talk about the story here! Winner Guessing Contest Guess who wins the competition here! The winner of this contest will receive a prize, likely some drawings for whatever the user wants at the time (within reason, of course). Other than that, it's pretty self-explanatory; put your signature next to your guess! --''Oh'', we don't own our ''Heavens'' now, we [[User blog:Reddude|only own our Hell...]] 01:46, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Aquaman - They say we're supposed to root for the underdogs, so.. Ashley Hikari (talk) 03:40, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Ariel - [[User:Dianted|'You Gotta' Risk It To Get The Biscuit.']] 03:31, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Cthulhu - Sunslicer2 The tribe '' 01:53, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Dory - 'The brains needed a body. We found our zombies, now we're in.' 01:58, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Joan - I'll be your shelter. I'll be your storm. I'll make you shiver. I'll keep you warm. 02:07, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Lo - I hope she makes some friends. :c Valar Morghulis - 01:48, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Pearl - [[User:Blondieee|'Yeah! I like this island a lot!]] [[User talk:Blondieee|...The people on it are a different matter.]] 02:31, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Poseidon - I can't decide if you're trying to be Ben Vereen or Randy Newman. 02:01, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Squirtle - Those who dance are considered insane by those who can't hear the music (talk) 02:10, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Tyrone - Where have you gone, Joe DiMaggio, our nation turns its lonely eyes to you (ooh-ooh-ooh) 02:27, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, since everyone picked my favorites, >_<, I will just say that Aquaman, Squirtle, and Poseidon are in the final three, and Aquaman wins. ''The wasted years, the wasted youth. The pretty lies, the ugly truth.'' 12:41, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Pre-Story Chat YES! This seems awesome omg! So excited for this! Dory FTW <3333 Valar Morghulis - 05:15, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Umm...No. Dory id going to get 3rd place next to Poseidon and Aquaman in the final two. ''The wasted years, the wasted youth. The pretty lies, the ugly truth.'' 12:30, January 17, 2015 (UTC) This looks great! It's refreshing to see some Total Drama seasons with more unique themes instead of the usual ones. Definitely going to read! [[User:IcicleIllusionist|'If Life's a Game I'm Throwing Loaded Dice ']] All I See Is Dollar Signs 22:13, January 17, 2015 (UTC) This is such a weird concept and I love it '''The brains needed a body. We found our zombies, now we're in. 08:50, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks guys <3 The concept came to me out of the blue, so hopefully it all works out. I'm trying to make it unique :p --''Oh'', we don't own our ''Heavens'' now, we [[User blog:Reddude|only own our Hell...]] 14:56, January 18, 2015 (UTC) omg Dory from Finding Nemo! Brilliant, I can't wait to read this story. Also I love Ariel being in this story! <3 ♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 18:59, January 19, 2015 (UTC)